A Dark Night In Hazzard
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Tonight On The Dukes : A terrible crime happens that shakes the Dukes to the core.
1. Dark Night In Hazzard

Author's Notes : Now this story is gonna be a long one and it is gonna have a lot of twists and turns and you probably will be needing a tissue handy on account of it is gonna be a sad one.

Luke Duke was driving on back to Hazzard after a night out of chasing woman in Atlanta it was that time of night when it wasn't quite dark yet , it was still light out then all of sudden Luke heard gunshots in the distance and so he figured he better get out and see what was going on Luke couldn't hear them so he moved in closer without making any noise." Alright that should do it no one will find the body their ain't no around for 100 of miles ". said Charlie " Oh Lord I best get out of here before them fella's make me the next victim". said Luke worriedly

Unfortunately as Luke was making his way back to the General he had accidentally stepped on a twig and unfortunately one of the guys heard it so he quickly ran to see what that noise was.

Luckily Luke had made it back to the car before the guy saw him but not without leaving some footprints which the guy saw and he figured he best report it to his boss." Boss we unfortunately had a Witness to the Crime what do you think we should do about it ?". asked Charlie

" Well I can't afford no Witness boy so you best take care of it and I don't want him to be able to identify me "!.". warned the mysterious man

Meanwhile Luke was scared out of his wits he didn't wanna wind up dead fore' his time so he figured he should talk about this with Bo and Uncle Jesse.

back over at the farm Jesse and Bo was just finishing up supper eating lamb chops , mashed potatoes, and creamed corn. Then Jesse heard a knock on the door so got up to answer it " Luke you okay boy you look like you've seen a ghost why don't you sit down fore' you pass out ". ordered Jesse

" Uncle Jesse you ain't gonna believe this but I... I.. . I... just saw a Murder ". explained Luke

" Oh my god well that would explain why you look like you is scared out of your wits". said Jesse

Do you know who it was Luke did you see anyone at the scene of the crime ?". asked Bo

" No I don't I only heard some voices that I couldn't quite make out one of them did sound very familiar I just couldn't place him". explained Luke

" I'm thinking of going out and investigating to see who's behind this and I was wondering if you could report it to Rosco so he can arrest them ". said Luke Sure Luke but listen now you be careful okay and you best take your coat it's gonna get really cold out tonight they is calling for a lot of rain. reminded Jesse

"So Luke got his blue coat off the coat rack and he began walking around the road looking for any type of clue that would lead him to the murder tire tracks, footprints, anything."

Then all of sudden Luke heard the noise of a powerful engine so he looked behind him and he could see a car was coming right at him so he figured he better start running for his life.

sadly Luke wasn't quick enough Luke went sliding over the guy's hood and he landed hard on the pavement and he was bleeding , bruised , and he had a gash on his forehead bleeding badly.

and to add insult to injury the guy who hit Luke came over punctured his right lung and he made sure that LUke was unconscious before he reached into his pocket stole his wallet, ring.

Then he left poor Luke laying on the side of Mill road and he took off into the dark leaving no evidence that could pin him to the crime. Meanwhile back at the farm it was getting awfully late and Uncle Jesse figured Luke would have been back by now it ain't like him to not call in if he's been gone this long.

Jesse figured he probably ran into some car trouble and had a flat tire or he had gotten arrested again by Rosco for some trumped up charge of boss Hogg.

Meanwhile Luke was still laying out colder than a dead mackerel on the side of the road Enos who happened to be on patrol that night saw something laying on the side of the road.

so he figured he best get out and see what it is so he picked up his flashlight and he wondered on over hoping that it was a dead animal but he saw he couldn't believe his eyes.

" Oh my God ... ", Luke ... Luke... Luke .. can you hear me ?". asked Enos

Enos received no reply he couldn't believe that someone would do this to Luke he figured he best go call an ambulance ".

" This is Enos Strait calling Tri-County Hospital I need an ambulance down to Mill Road it's an emergency please hurry". Enos said worriedly".

Enos's figured he would wait until the ambulance arrived to tell the Dukes about this terrible tragedy ".

When the ambulance arrived it was pouring down rain the EMT's wasted no time in getting over to Luke once the paramedics had gotten Luke onto the stretcher and into the ambulance they checked over his vitals.

one of the emt's noticed that Luke's breathing was a little shallow so he put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth , the one of them started an IV, one checked to see if he was awake. So he lifted up Luke's left eyeild and he shined the light in unfortunately he didn't get a response so he put it back down, he told his partner the results so he report to the hospital.

" Patient is comatose , unresponsive , breathing shallow, possible broken ribs , and concussion ". reported the EMT

Once Enos thought that Luke was safely on his way to the hospital he figured now would be a good time to report it to the Duke family but his heart was breaking at the thought of telling them.

Uncle Jesse was just about to turn in for the night when he heard a knock on the door he figured who would be coming by at this time of night he hoped it wasn't Rosco." Hey Enos what you doing here at this time of night if it's too arrest the boys on some trumped up charge of boss's you can just get !". demanded Jesse

"By the look on Enos's face Jesse could tell this wasn't a normal visit with the rain pouring down on his face it looked like tears falling down his checks".

" Um... Uncle Jesse I ... got some rather bad news for you it ain't good news sir I . . , don't know quite how to tell ya but um... it's it's .. about Luke ".

" Luke ... ?". Luke's in the barn at least that's the last place I saw him at he probably fell asleep one of the haystacks ". chuckled Jesse

" um Luke ain't in the barn unfortunately he's in an ambulance headed for Tri- County Hospital I... I found him on the side of the road ". said Enos

" Why was Luke on the side of the road you better not tell me it's because Boss put him on their to collect TRASH ! ". Demanded Jesse

" No sir that ain't why unfortunately um... well uh... you see I was ... on uh.. patrol and Uh.. um... Uncle Jesse it looks

like it was a Hit and Run !".

"Jesse was in a state of shock after hearing that news then he started getting very angry , scared of the chance of losing Luke ". " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SOME FOOL... ". Enos would you stay here with Bo until Daisy get's home from the Boars Nest ?".asked Jesse

"So Enos did as he was told and Jesse high tailed it out of the farm so fast he even broke some of the speeding laws but he had too much on his mind now to deal with that mess".

Uncle Jesse arrived at the hospital in two shakes of a lamb's tail and he wasted no time in going over to the nurse at the front desk to tell her he was here to see his nephew.

" For Lukas Duke please ". said Jesse

" Okay sir if you will have a seat the doctor should be out to see you shortly ". said Nurse Kelly

Uncle Jesse had been waiting for seemed like forever he had read all the hunting magazines , one nascar one , he was starting to lose his patience when suddenly the ER doors opened.

" Hello Mr. Duke I'm dr. Witherspoon I'll be your son's physician while he's here I'm sorry it took so long but we ran into a bit of trouble your son had some internal bleeding we were trying to stop".

" Well uh... is he okay ? ". Did you manage to stop it ?". asked Jesse

" yes we did we managed to stop the bleeding but frankly Mr. Duke I'm surprized that he survived an impact like he got ". said the doctor

" Well um.. how bad off is he .. ?". asked Jesse

" He suffered a moderate concussion , all the ribs on his left side have been broken ", his right lung was punctured , so we had hook him up to a ventilator pump to help with his breathing ".

" Um unfortunately though he ... well he... ". He slipped into a Coma I'm so sorry ". said Dr. Witherspoon

" oh.. well um can I see him ?". asked Jesse

" Sure room 118 ". said Doctor Witherspoon

"Tears fell down Jesse's checks but they were lost in his beard he couldn't believe that someone would do this to his poor boy ". When Jesse opened Luke's door he couldn't believe his eyes everything in the room was white except for the dark hair sticking up underneath the bandage , he was hooked up to everything ".

" Oh Luke my poor boy I should known not to let you go walking at night since you was already in low spirits please Luke wake up c'mon you can do it ". begged Jesse

" Unfortunately the only sound that met Jesse's ears was the sound of the ventilator pump breathing for his boy which broke his heart more .

So Jesse picked up Luke's hand and he started rubbing it hoping maybe that would wake him up but no use Luke just wasn't responding .

15 minutes later a nurse was coming into tell Jesse that his time was up and he had to leave now and so he did .

As Jesse made the long drive back to the farm he silently prayed that Luke would make it but sadly he was now in God's Hands .Jesse arrived back at the farm with a heavy heart and a very worried Daisy who was going out of her mind "." Oh Uncle Jesse I just heard please tell me that Luke is okay ?". asked Daisy

" Jesse sighed before answering Daisy's question he fixed himself a cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper decided to sit in his chair .

" We have ta be brave baby Luke is in pretty bad shape but we gotta think good thoughts ". said Jesse

" how is he is okay ?". asked Daisy

" Um ... unfortunately sweetie he fell into a Coma ". said Jesse

" Oh No Not Luke ... , Not Luke please ! ". begged Daisy

She sobbed into Jesse's overalls and she prayed that he would be okay.

" Well things sure took a turn for the worse didn't they friend's unfortunately Luke's fate now rest's in God's Hands ".

"


	2. In The Still Of The Night

Early the next morning Enos and Rosco had gone out to where Luke's accident took place an they looked for any clues.

" Sheriff I don't know what we is gonna find here it has been picked clean as hounds tooth". asked Enos

" Well Enos we gotta find something that will tell us who hit Luke Duke !". demanded Rosco

Then out of the blue if it was a shark it would have bit Rosco he noticed a license plate that had fallen off the car.

So Rosco picked up the license plate and he figured that this could lead to the guys that hit poor LUke.

Then him and Rosco got into their cars and head on back down to the station to see if they could find out who did it.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Unfortunately Luke remained the same making no sign that he was coming out of the coma.

one look at the man laying in the bed told you that he was in bad shape Luke ain't dead but he ain't doing so good.

Later that morning Uncle Jesse and Daisy came to the hospital to see how their falling hero was doing.

" Hey Doc how's my boy doing this morning?". asked Jesse

" Well sadly he is still the same but at least he is still hanging on". said Doc WeitherSpoon

" That's my boy he is a fighter he won't give up ". said Jesse with pride

" you see Luke suffered a pretty bad blow to the head now may he wake up, sometimes it don't happen".explained doc

" What your saying is that he may remain in a coma and never wake up again ?". asked Jesse

" Yes Mr. Duke that is exactly what I'm sayin'. Their is a 50% percent chance he could wake up on his own". replied Doc

Meanwhle back at the police station Enos was running the license plate through the police scanner.

He had to wait for at least 30 minutes before the results came in from the scan.

When he got back the results he just couldn't believe his eyes who the car belonged to.

The results showed that the guy behind Luke's hit and run is public enemy number 1.

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse and Daisy was just now arriving back at the farm Jesse's heart was broken.

" I just can't believe this happened to Luke who in their right mind would wanna hurt Luke this bad?". wondered Jesse

" I don't know Uncle Jesse but maybe someone who the boys put in jail came back for revenge". asked Daisy

Meanwhile Jesse and Daisy was just now arriving back at the farm once Jesse got into the farmhouse he hung his hat on

the coat rack and he fixed himself a cup of coffee and picked up the paper started catching up on some of the news.

Then Bo who had just gotton out of the shower came into the living room with a very curious look on his face".

" Uncle Jesse where in the heck have you been all morning?". asked Bo

" Oh ... ", morning Bo sorry I missed ya this morning I had to go over to the hospital". admitted Jesse

" Why was you over at the hospital this morning ?". asked Bo

" I got some bad news to tell you Enos found Luke on the side of the road last night ". said Jesse sadly

" Why was Luke on the side of the road for I thought he was taking Suellen to that concert in Atlanta?". asked Bo

Jesse sighed before he answered Bo's question and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat".

" Well...". Um...". Luke had got hit by a car last night on Miller Road". admitted Jesse

" HOLY SMOKES !", is ... is ... he .. he... ain't dead is he please tell me". begged Bo

" No boy he ain't dead but i got a feeling that someone from you boy's past is back for revenge". explained Jesse

" That could be any number of people me and Luke sent to prison who would wanna hurt Luke that bad". Bo asked curiously".

Meanwhile in Atlanta the two boys that had hit Luke was now calling their boss to report a job well done.

" Boss I just wanted to tell you it's all been taken care of that dukeboy ain't gonna suspect a thing". replied Charlie

The days that followed were some of the longest that Bo, Daisy, Jesse could remember every morning after chores.

Jesse and Bo had decided to go over to the hospital in hope that one of them could get through to Luke but no luck.

as the weeks went by Jesse's eldest still remained the same the dukes ain't given up hope on Luke yet.

Bo was searching, but not for comfort or reassurance. He wanted answers, and though he would never admit it to Jesse, he

wanted revenge. His uncle had always told him that Dukes took revenge out on property, not people, but Bo felt that no

property could come close to the value of Luke and that, whoever had hurt his cousin, deserved whatever Bo could dish out. He

hated worrying his family, but he told himself that the sooner the truth came out, the sooner everyone could move on. This

motivation drove him onward, despite the obstacles of not knowing who he was looking for, or where to look for them

Ever-faithful Cooter had pledged his help from the very beginning. His reasoning was two-fold really…without Bo and Luke

around business had dwindled down, giving him more time on his hands than he knew what to do with; the other reason was that

Bo and Luke had always been like the brothers he never had…and he wasn't about to lose another one.

" You sure you don't wanna tell your family what we is doing buddy roe?". asked Cooter

" "Cooter, the last thing they need is t' be more worried about me…". reassured Bo

" Okay Buddy I guess your right".admitted Cooter so they pulled out of the garage over to where Enos had found Luke .

" Why are we here again?"., "we've been over this place with a fine tooth comb". said Cooter

" I don't know ... i just get the feeling.. that we missed something obvious ". admitted Bo

So Bo and Cooter walked all around the road and they unturned every stone the tire tracks was gone due to the recent rain.

And Bo had gone over thick underbrush nearby kicked over weeds , picked up rocks , he was starting to get very frustrated

that Cooter was right that their weren't no clues to be had until he spotted something blowing in the wind.

" He noticed a piece of Cotton blowing in the wind it had what looked like tar on it so Bo figured it had to be a clue.

" I found something Cooter look at this here piece of Cotton I found it has tar on it ". admitted Bo

" um... you saying buddy that this here piece of cotton ?". asked Cooter

" Cooter where else would it have been from it's a Clue for sure". said Bo

" you thinking that their piece of Cotton is a clue as to who hit Luke ?". asked Cooter

" Um... Bo i don't quite know how to tell you this but um.. this here thing looks more like wool.

" But Cooter their ain't any sheep farm's around for miles unless they is hiding out their".admitted Bo

" Cooter we is looking at the wrong place we don't gotta look here we gotta get to that barn".

So then Cooter and Bo made their way over to Cottondale farm which is looks like a pretty rundown shack ".

" Well here we are buddy ",." c'mon let's go ". Bo said braver then he ment ".

Bo walked up the creaking steps and knocked on the door a little old lady answered the door ".

" Excuse me miss um... we got some questions to ask you about a certin accident". asked Bo

" Oh... that was a bad wreck I remember hearing about unfortunetly two of our sheep got out .

But luckily our farmhand Randy got them before they got out to far but sadly one got caught on a barbwire.

Do you where we can find this Randy it's kinda important ma'am ?". asked Bo

" Well you could try over at Rooster's he sometimes goes after chores ".

So Cooter and Bo made their way on over to the bar and they noticed that alot of people was eating ribs, juking".

Bo walked right up to the bar and gave the man a 5 dollar bill and asked him some questions ".

" Well maybe I have and maybe I ain't what's it to you ?". asked the man

Then Bo grabbed the man by the collar and told him he better tell him or he was gonna rough him up bad ".

So he then pointed to booth way in the back it was really dark back their so Bo couldn't make it out .

So then Bo got a serious scowl on his face and he walked on over to the back booth.

" Can I help you ?". asked Randy

" Oh I don't know maybe considering you hit my cousin with your car". accused Bo

Then that boy pushed the table into Bo tore out like his britches was on fire".

Bo ran after him and he tackled him down to the ground and started beating him senseless ".

" Why you hit MY COUSIN WITH YOUR CAR ?"., " WHO TOLD YOU LUKE WAS MY COUSIN?". asked Bo

" I keep telling you I didn't lay a finger on your cousin I swear". said Randy

Then Bo noticed the ring on that bastard's finger then he pulled it off and he got really mad now.

" OH ... ", YOU BASTARD YOU ... MY COUSIN WAS BLEEDING AND DYING AND YOU RIPPED IT OFF HIS FINGER". accused Bo

" Bo Bo Bo let him go now you beat him enough c'mon let him go ". said Cooter

" No Cooter you don't understand that basterd did it he hit Luke ". said Bo

" Look buddy I know you want to believe that but you don't know for sure ". said Cooter

" Cooter I swear it was him he did Luke was bleeding and dying , and he hit him ". said Bo

" Well friend's things sure have taken a turn for the worse in the Dukes case when it rains it pours".


	3. Pieces Of The Puzzel

Early the next morning at the hospital Luke had a restless night and he was a little sweaty due to a feverish sleep so unfortunately one of his nurses had to come into his room this morning and start an IV filled with fluid. Luke gave out a little moan as he felt the needle going into his arm .

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse was serving Bo a good O'l country breakfast Pancakes, Bacon, hash browns, biscuit".

" Uncle Jesse I'm really worried about Luke you think he'll be alright?". worried Bo

" Don't worry Bo you know that eventually Rosco will catch who's behind it". responded Jesse

" I don't know about that Uncle Jesse considering he ain't got any evidence yet". said Bo

" Well after you finish your breakfast why don't you go and try and pick up some proof for him". explained Jesse

" I got me some proof already the guy that hit Luke had stolen Luke's ring off his finger". pointed out Bo

" What in the world would he want with Luke's daddy's wedding band?". wondered Jesse

" I don't know Uncle Jesse it was like some sorta sick trophy to him anyway I ripped it off his finger". said Bo

Later on that day Bo had decided to go down to the Hazzard County Sheriff's office and hand in Luke's daddy's ring". Enos had been working the desk on account of Boss told Rosco he would fire him if he didn't give out parking tickets.

" Hey Enos I got you here some evidence from Luke's hit and run it may lead you to who committed the crime". explained Bo

" Okay Bo what is it ?". asked Enos

" It's Luke's daddy's wedding band the guy that hit Luke ripped it off of Luke's finger". said Bo

" Um ..what in the world would he want with LUke's ring ?". asked Bo

" I ain't got the slightest idea Enos I figured you could use it for evidence". said Bo

" Sure Just um.. leave it here on the desk and I'll tell the sheriff when he gets in". said Enos

Later on that day Rosco had come into the sheriff station having given out at least 10 parking tickets.

" Hey Sheriff Bo was just here and he dropped off some evidence for LUke's hit and run".

So Enos handed over Luke's ring over to Rosco and Rosco looked at it he could see that it had LUke's parents inital's on it.

" C+J forever in Love he could see that some blood on the ring too which could only mean that it is Luke's blood.

So he figured if whoever was behind Luke's hit and run must have had a reason to want this ring".

Meanwhile in Atlanta the guy that hit Luke was going through some old newspaper clippings and he noticed one that said

" Hospital fire kill's Carl and Jillian Duke parents of Lukas K. Duke Death reported accidental".

" My plan will go off without a hitch them Dukes will never figure out it was me ".

Later on that afternoon Bo had gone over to the hospital to visit Luke hoping that maybe he could get through to Luke.

" C'mon Cousin please open your eyes ... please come back to me Luke". begged Bo

" Okay Lukas take all time you need just promise me you'll come back". begged Bo

unfortunately Bo's comments fell on deaf ears Bo was starting to get very frustrated.

So he picked up Luke's hand the one that didn't have the IV in it he started rubbing it hoping to get a response".

He started rubbing it and hoping that he could get a sign or anything from poor Luke.

Then again no use he was still out colder than a dead samon on a dry dock".

" C'mon Luke you gotta wake up please we need you Luke the farm ain't been the same without you". begged Bo.

unfortunately Luke was out like a light and what with his hands wrapped in bandages , stitches he looked like a rag doll.

" Luke please cousin open those beautiful blue eyes of yours come back to me Luke ". begged Bo

Then all of sudden Bo could have sworn that he saw Luke's hand move so he went to get the nurse.

" That's it Luke c'mon wake up you can do it open your eyes for me please?". asked Bo

All of sudden Bo heard some footsteps enter the room and he looked up and saw it was Luke's nurse so he stepped outside.

She checked all of Luke's vitals they seemed good , she figured she would see if he was awake.

" Well Mr. Luke Duke are we awake yet Sugar ?". asked Nurse Shelby

unfortunately just like last time their was no response so she wrote on his chart no change".

Once Bo saw the nurse had left he went back into Luke's room an begged, pleaded, coaxed Luke to wake up".

" C'mon Please cousin I need you don't leave me like this I love you please don't leave me". begged Bo

Meanwhile back at the Dukefarm Uncle Jesse was just finishing up his chores.

While Daisy was trying to keep her mind busy with work so she didn't have to worry about Luke.

When suddenly she heard two voices in the back booth that sounded like she had them before she just couldn't place them.

" The boss sure is paying us good money to get that dukeboy out of the way". said Barkley

" We ain't got nothing to worry about on account of that dummy of a Sheriff Will never figure it was us". replied Charlie

Daisy figured on she probably should tell the Dukes about what she just heard so she called on over to Uncle Jesse.

" Bo Peep to Shepard , Bo Peep To Shepard please pick up ". begged Daisy

Jesse who had chopped up some wood heard the CB so he figured he best hurry and answer it ".

" Shepard here what's wrong baby ?". asked Jesse

' Oh Uncle Jesse you won't believe this but I just overheard some news about the fella's that hit Luke". confessed Daisy

" oh my lord well did you recognize one of their voices ?". asked Jesse

" Yes sir I sure did but I just can't place it I know I've seen him somewhere before ". said Daisy

" Well listen honey why don't you keep an eye on him while I tell Rosco okay ". asked Jesse

" Okay Uncle Jesse but listen you better hurry I don't know how long they will be here now". confessed Daisy

So once Jesse got done talking with Daisy he drove on over to the police station and told Rosco the news.

" Rosco now I know you can be stubborn as bull but I really want you to unclog your ears and listen to me". ordered Jesse

" Now Daisy just said that she overheard a conversation with someone who may have hit Luke". confessed Jesse

" Well does she have a name to go with the face cause um... I need proof .. Jesse". asked Rosco

" No not really but she did say she recognized one of their voices she just couldn't place it". confessed Jesse

" Well that's all well and good Jesse but I need some proof ". asked Rosco

" OH just forget it you is nothing but a peabrain for sheriff"!. shouted Jesse


	4. A Day At The Boars Nest

Over the course of the next few days the Dukes went about their daily lives Jesse decided to plow the back 40. Bo had decided to head on over to the Boars Nest to drown his sorrows in beer hoping that he would see Luke again. As patrons watched Bo enter the BoarsNest without Luke the chances of him making it without him were slim to none.

" Boss hadn't been able to eat since he found out the news right now he was trying to eat a corn dog ".

" And LuLU , Miss Tisdale was chatting about past times about both boys and LuLu couldn't help but cry some".

" Oh... poor Luke no matter what I... was wearing he always made me feel so pretty". cried LuLu

" I know darling' what a shame for that poor family to have to go through a tragedy like that". replied Miss Tisdale

Flashback Hazzard 1955

" I can still remember the day that Luke's parents announced they were gonna have a baby boy". remembered miss Tisdale

" Carl Duke and his new wife Jillian were coming back from Doc Appleby's after hearing they were gonna have a baby boy".

Were just now pulling into his eldest brother Jesse's driveway and he couldn't wait to tell him the news".

" Howdy Jesse guess what brother we are gonna be having a new addition to the family a baby boy". smiled Carl

" Oh Carl that is great news Oh well when is the due date ?". asked Jesse

" Well uh.. it's due in September just in time for the fall crops". laughed Carl

" Have y'all picked out a name for it yet?". Since it's gonna be a Duke it is gonna be hansom". smiled Jesse

" Well we was thinking of calling him Lukas Kay Duke Luke for short ". replied Jillian

" Well I'm gonna be looking forward to holding my first nephew this great news". smiled Jesse

9 months later a healthy blue-eyed dark hair baby boy was born he was as hansom as his daddy".

" Well Jesse here you go would you like to hold him ?". asked Jill

" Sure I would love to do that Jill ". said Jesse

So Jill handed little Luke over to Jesse and he was all smiles he just loved Luke so much".

" My little Luke my special little boy I will always love you most of all". confessed Jesse

End Flashback

" Luke was such a cute little boy always so shy , never spoke much, he had a cute laugh". remembered miss LuLu

" You know Rosco ever since I found out about Luke Duke getting hit by the car I ain't been that hungry". confessed Boss

" Oh... I know boss it put a quiver in my liver too don't worry I'm gonna find who did it". promised Rosco

" Well if you don't get um your name is mud and you will be the rent a cop at the Drive in ".

" On Raccoon Road ". admitted Rosco

As all this chatter was going on Bo was sitting at the bar drowning his sorrows while Daisy was chatting with him".

" Oh Bo don't worry Luke will be okay he'll pull through you'll see". promised Daisy

" I don't know Daisy you ain't seen him he looks bad I'm just afraid i'll lose him". worried Bo

" Well I know that Luke will wake up again you just got to believe that he will ". admitted Daisy

" Sure wish I was as confident as you are Daisy but I'm having a little trouble ". admitted Bo

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was still the same every now and then his eyelids would flutter but not open.

Luke was dreaming away not a care in the world since most of his bandages had been removed except the one on his forehead.

unfortunately he still has some of the stitches left in him so he looks more like a rag doll at the moment.

Later on that Day Uncle Jesse had just arrived for his afternoon visit with Luke hoping that Luke was finally awake.

Seeing Luke's doctor standing by the front desk he walked on over and asked him how his latest progress is.

" Morning Doc how's my boy doing today ?". asked Jesse

" Well .. Mr. Duke I wish I had some better news for you but he is still the same unfortunately ". replied Doc

" There is good news though Luke is showing brain activity just not enough yet to wake up ".

" He still stand's a chance of waking up normal right ?". asked Jesse

" Providing he don't suffer anymore complications he should wake up right as rain". assured doc

" Well that's good to hear so can I see him ?". asked Jesse

" Sure rm 118 it's down the hall first door on your left ". replied doc

So Jesse headed on down to Luke's room at first glance Luke appeared to simply be sleeping till you took all the machines".

So Jesse walked over to his bed and he picked up his hand that didn't have the IV in it and he started rubbing it.

" Luke , Luke, Luke c'mon boy please open your eyes wake up Bo , Daisy need you can't leave us". begged Jesse

" I Love you Luke please don't leave me you are very special to me Luke I can't lose you wake up for me". begged Jesse

Jesse continued to beg, plead, coax LUke into opening his eyes but unfortunately he just wasn't waking up".

Meanwhile back at the Boars Nest a strange person had just walked in who nobody recognized ".

So he walked over to the bar and he asked Daisy for two beers and Bo couldn't help but notice he looked very familiar.

" Um excuse me mister but um.. my name is Bo Duke don't I know you from somewhere's ?". asked Bo

" I don't think so son I ain't been back to Hazzard in years but I remember you dukeboys alright". replied the stranger

" Y'all sent me to prison you screwed up my plan's the last time but not this time ". promised the stranger

" See my cousin Luke got hit by a car and I was wondering if you knew anything about that sir ?". asked Bo

" I do know a thing or two about that considering it was my idea then he gave an evil chuckle".

"Then Bo started freaking out that if he could hurt Luke that bad what if his next target was him".

" I'll be seeing you around son hopefully will meet up again real soon ". confessed the stranger

" Oh No Friend's sounds like O'l Bo is about to from frying pan into the fire ".


	5. Too Close For Comfort

This morning at the Dukefarm was not like your typical morning on account of Bo wasn't at the farm when everyone got up. Which got Jesse to worrying something awful and Daisy didn't have time to worry on account of she had to get to work. So Jesse began calling everyone he knew to see if they knew where Bo was but nobody had heard from him .

To be honest Bo wasn't that far away he had just decided to do some investigating on that guy he saw at the Boars Nest so he was living around until he came to some tire tracks leading to the oakefanoke swamp so he followed them. He came upon an old hunters shack that had two cars parked out front one of them looked pretty beat up. Which could only tell Bo one thing that one of these guys hit Luke with there car and they were hiding out.

Meanwhile inside the hunter's shack Bo could here some voices that he ain't heard before one of them he did recoginize.

" I can't afford no one to notice me so I want you boys to make sure Luke Duke never makes it to the trial". warned Jason

"! OH MY GOD"!. It can't be him he was supposed to be in Prison forever now how did he get out?". wondered Bo

" Alright Boss don't worry I'll just pay me a little visit to Luke Duke and make sure he never wakes up". promised Charlie

"When Bo heard that he figured he best go over to the farm and warn everybody that Jason Steele is back for revenge"."

"So O'l Bo hightalied back to the farm quicker then a hounddog on a jackrabbit ".

" Uncle Jesse , Daisy Luke sure got himself in some hot water this time". worried Bo

" What's wrong boy ?". asked Jesse

" Um .. Uncle Jesse do you remember that guy Rosco hired to send me and Luke to prison ?". asked Bo

" Wait a minute you mean that uh .. bounty hunter guy that tried to get you boys on a federal crime". rememberd Jesse

" Yes that's the one his name his Jason Steele now he's back in town for revenge on me and Luke ". warned Bo

" Oh No that's terrible are you saying that he's behind Luke's accident ?". asked Jesse

" Yes sir that is what I'm saying and one of his men is planning on going over to the hospital to see Luke". warned Bo

" Oh No we gotta stop him before he gets to the hospital Luke is in no condition to defend himself". worried Jesse

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Luke was sleeping like a baby unaware that he was in real danger ".

15 minutes later a car pulled into the hospital parking lot and he went into hospital told the nurse at the desk.

That he was here to see an old friend who had gotton hurt in a car accident can he see him".

" Well what is his name sir ?". asked the nurse

" his name is Luke do you know what room he's in ". asked Charlie

" Well he's in 118 first door on the left". said the nurse

So he made his way down the hall till he reached Luke's room and he got out his needle filled with codeine And he stuck it into LUke's IV and he quickly left the room before the nurse showed up again.

15 minutes later the dukes showed up and they made their way down to LUke's room and when they saw what Luke looked like.

They knew the damage had already been done they were too late Bo started freaking out , Daisy hugged Uncle Jesse.

"Luke looked more dead then he was alive and all the Dukes could think is that he was dead but he wasn't".

Bo figured he best go out and see if he could find Luke's doctor it took him about 15 minutes then he finally found him.

" Doc , Doc , You gotta come quick something happened to Luke ". begged Bo

" So Doc checked Luke out and noticed that he was looking more worse then he was before ".

Then he looked at his IV and noticed that something had been slipped into it so then he decided .

That Luke should be moved to the ICU so they can keep a close eye on him to see if anything happens.

After the doctor had gotten Luke settled he figured he should let the Dukes know what's going on.

" Well y'all don't worry I'm going to do my best to figure out what was put into the drip". promised doc

" You think Luke will be okay doc I mean I don't want to lose him ?". worried Bo

" I can't give y'all any promises but I'm going to do my best ". promised Doc

" An you'll call us if they are any changes ?". asked Jesse

" Yes sir Mr. Duke I sure will call you if anything happens". assured Dr. WeitherSpoon

So the Dukes headed on back to the farm with peace of mind that Luke is in the best of hands".

Meanwhile down where the swamp was their was trouble brewing ".

" Boss I got good news for ya that Dukeboy ain't never gonna be able to idenify you". promised Charlie

" Good job boy you'll get a big paycheck for it ". smiled Jason

" Nope he's sleeping like a baby due to the fact that i drugged him with Codiene". laughed Charlie

Meanwhile later at that night at the hospital Luke's doctor tried all night to figure out what was in Luke's IV. It wasn't until the following morning did he finally get the result he couldn't believe his eyes.

As the doc was reading over Luke's results from the drug test in the ICU Luke was still about the same.

Over the course of the next few days Luke was still out cold he seemed to make little improvements though. Most of his bruises , scars had healed , some of the sitiches from his hand had been removed.

At this moment Luke's doctor was coming into the ICU an he made his way over to Luke's bed.

He got out his penlight he lifted up Luke's left eyelid an he shined the light in hoping to get a response but none. So then he put it back down and he wrote on Luke's chart still the same he quietly left the room. Later on that night at the farm as Bo was getting ready for bed he couldn't help but feel a little strange sleeping by himself in his and Luke's room and as he tried to relax and fall asleep he silently prayed to see another day.

The morning sun shown bright into Luke's room and he had his eyes closed Luke tried his best to open his eyes.

unfortunately Luke's eyes felt like they was being weighed down with 10 pound bricks,

" This ain't good friend's cause if Luke don't wake up those bad dudes will be getting away with murder."


	6. Dirty Secrets

The day of the trail was finally here sadly their was a black cloud hangin' over the farm it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

" Uncle Jesse do we really gotta go shouldn't we wait till Luke is better so he can be their?". asked Bo

" Now Bo it won't do Luke any good if we don't go to this trail you want the guy to pay don't ya ?". asked Jesse

" yes Uncle Jesse but I just can't help but feel we should wait for Luke who could identify him.".

" Unfortunately friends for Luke the identity of the man who hit him remains to be seen".

The Dukes didn't arrive at the county courthouse till around noon Rosco arrived a little later with the criminal .

" Oh I don't believe this I keep telling y'all I didn't lay a finger on his cousin I'm innocent ".shouted Randy

"Well listen you can just tell it to the judge ". replied Rosco

"Bo couldn't help but look at Randy like he was a piece of trash on account of what he done to Luke".

Back over at the Hospital

Luke was still outcold and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to wake up.

Luke seemed to be very restless this morning though and he kept turning his head from side to side.

Luke' nurse who was doing her morning rounds couldn't help but see that Luke seemed to be restless.

" Oh we are a little restless this morning huh ?". asked Nurse Pammy

So she walked over to Luke's bed tried to see if she could figure out why Luke was so restless at the moment.

So she looked around , around noticed the machine watching Luke's temp. had gone up to 104".

So she quickly decided to give Luke a shot of Liquid Tylenol to see if that would break the fever".

Then once she was done with that she figured she should report it to the doctor who was standing by the ICU desk.

" Doc it seems that Luke Duke has developed a rather unfortunate complication a high fever." stated nurse Pammy

" That ain't good we got to try and break that fever quick don't need him getting sick now". worried Doc .

" Well as things was thicking up worse for Luke over at the court house things was still about the same".

" JD you gotta be kidding me how can you possibly have a trial for Luke's hit and run when Luke ain't here?". asked Jesse

" Boss how can we identify the guy when we ain't got a clue as to who he is Luke's the only one that knows". admitted Bo

" It ain't my fault that the boy ain't here to defend himself so on with the trial!". shouted Boss

So with no choice the trial started and the Dukes had no choice but to suffer silently.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was suffering bad he was pale ,clammy , breathing tube snaking out of his mouth.

IV's in his arm's , Dark hair damp rements of a feverish sleep Luke Duke may not be dead but he ain't out of the woods.

Luke was trying his best to wake up but his eyes felt like they was being weighed down by bricks.

Anyway this morning in the ICU Luke was being placed onto a cooling bed to see if that may bring down his fever.

The nurse covered him up with a heating blanket so he wouldn't catch a chill unfortunately though he still remained out.

then once Luke was settled she quietly left the room , slowly shut the door continued on her rounds.

Their seems to be a dark cloud hanging over poor Luke's head it don't seem to be moving any time soon".

Meanwhile back at the trial the dukes kept tellin' Boss that the guy that was arrested was not that guy that hit Luke.

" Now son do you admit to committing the crime of a hit and run on one Luke Duke"?". asked Rosco

" I keep tellin ya I didn't lay a finger on that boy I"m being framed here". admitted Randy

" Oh you are is you well let's see here now how come had Luke Duke's ring?". asked Boss

" Because it was planted on me by the guy that hit that dukeboy ". claimed Randy

" Y'know this whole thing is getting more squirrely for the Dukes then a squirrel harvesting nuts in the winter".

Later on that afternoon after the trial was over the Dukes didn't know what to think they was stumped.

" Well y'all if that ain't the guy that hit Luke then who did ?". asked Bo

" I don't know cousin they only one that does know is in a coma at Tri County Hospital". reminded Daisy

" Dang it how did Luke get tangled up with these guys ?". wondered Bo

" Well I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time again ". stated Jesse

" I don't see how Luke is gonna get out of this one since he ain't in no way able to defend himself". stated Daisy

" O'l Luke sure is in a mess this time I sure would hate to be in his shoes right about now".

Meanwhile back over at the hospital the cooling bed seemed to work Luke's fever broke and was starting to wake up.

Even though Luke's fever had died he still was locked somewhere deep in his mind at the moment he was having a nightmare.

" Oh that should take care of it sir nobody will ever find the body ?". remarked Charlie

" Hey what was that I think I heard a noise comin' from them bushes". worried Jason

" Charlie had managed to miss whoever it was on account of Luke had left in the nick of time".

The body that Charlie had shot was the body of Luke's sister Charlotte".

" And the article of Luke's parents accident had also been destroyed so one will know".

" Well I guess it's like they say sometimes things done in the dark will soon come to light".


	7. Justice For Luke

It was the day after the trial and the Dukes was not happy on account of the wrong man. Had been arrested for a crime he didn't do and so Bo decided to go out an get the real guys to later on that morning O'l Bo made his way on over to Cooter's to ask him if he gotten any wrecks in lately.

" Hey Cooter I was just wonderin' if you had gotten the car that hit Luke for repairs?". wondered Bo

" No unfortunately buddy'roe I ain't gotten any car that look's like it hit Luke". replied Cooter

" C'mon you must have somethin' that Car that hit Luke has to be here somewhere ?". wondered Bo

" Bo I'm tellin ya I ain't seen a car that looks like it's been in a wreck at all this week". admitted Cooter

" Well I'm tellin ya if it ain't here then were is it at ?". asked Bo

" Well why don't we go see if we can't find out okay Buddy'roe ?". admitted Cooter

So Bo and Cooter began the search for the car which is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was slowly starting to improve he unfortunately still remained in a morning when his nurse came into his room to check on him she noticed that he looked a little better in color.

" Luke , Luke, can you hear me honey please wake up but unfortunately Luke was still out colder then a dead salmon.

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse had just gotten done milking the cow had decided to go over to the hospital.

When Jesse arrived at the hospital he saw Luke's doctor coming out of Luke's room he didn't look too happy .

As the doc started walking towards him he could see that the doc was holding what looked like Luke's file".

" Hey Doc how's my boy doin' today any change?". asked Jesse

" Um.. well Mr. Duke please sit ". ordered Luke's doctor

" Well Luke is showing some improvement but unfortunately he still remains in a coma". stated Doc

" I'm sorry to say but if he don't start waking up soon I may have to take him off of life support." doc said sadly

" Maybe If I talk to him maybe he'll wake up then ?". asked Jesse

So as Jesse was fixin' on trying to get through to Luke over in Atlanta Bo and Cooter had stopped at a dealer ".

" Hey Leroy I's wonderin' if you maybe had gotten a beat up wreck of a car brought in ?".asked Cooter

" Sure did Cooter it's very bad though look's like it's been through a tornado and lost ". replied Leroy

So Bo and Cooter followed him and he led them over to a wreck of car that looked like it could have hit Luke.

" Well I'll be Cooter it must be our lucky day look at that blood on the hood that has to be LUke's". stated Bo

" Let's see here now it is a firebird mustang it has a lot of body damage from the hit and run". accused Cooter

"Then Bo reached into the driver's window and he pulled out a wallet noticed it belonged to a Charlie Burn's".

" I really don't believe this the guy that caused Luke's wreck is the guy that tried to kill him last time".stated Bo

" I guess we should go tell Rosco we got proof enough for him to come out and arrest the guy".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jesse slowly entered Luke's room an seeing the site of Luke just broke that man's heart.

" Oh ... my poor boy please Luke just open your eyes for me if you hear me make some kind of sign?". begged Jesse

Then all of sudden Jesse noticed that Luke moved his hand and he figured he would go get the doctor".

So Jesse hightailed it out of the room quicker then a bobcat on a jack rabbit.

" Doc you ain't gonna believe this but I just saw Luke move his hand I think he's starting to wake up ".

"So Doc followed Jesse back to Luke's room and he lifted up Luke's left eyelid waiting for a response an he got one".

" Well Mr. Duke it looks like Luke is in a lighter coma then he was before so he should be waking up soon".

" Oh that sure is great news thanks doc I sure could use some about now ". stated Jesse

"With the good news that Luke is coming out of the coma over at the courthouse Bo and Cooter was getting some headaches".

" Rosco we are tellin' ya that he is the guy that hit Luke you arrested the wrong guy before". stated Bo

" I see well okay I'll believe ya this one time but I sure hope I don't make the same mistake again". worried Rosco

So Rosco followed Bo and Cooter down to the swamp and he showed them the bad dudes hideout and told him to arrest him.

" Alright y'all freeze y'hear me ". shouted Rosco

" So Charlie , Barkley had no choice but to surrender so they did and Rosco slapped the cuffs on them ".

Then Rosco put them in his squad car and they took off to the county jail and they were for sure busted this time.

" I can't believe that sheriff actually figured it was us now our goose is cooked for sure". worried Charlie

" Alright you jailbirds why did you hit Luke Duke with your car ?". asked Rosco

" we ain't telling you why not without a lawyer here so we can defend ourselves". stated Barkley

" Well it just so happens that no lawyer is available so sorry you lose ". chuckled Rosco

As all this was going on back over at the hospital Luke was starting to slowly come around ".

" Oh Lordy my head is killin' me , where in the heck am I ?". wondered Luke

" Luke your ...your awake oh my lord I can't believe it your back". smiled Jesse

" um mister I don't know how to say this but who are you ?". asked Luke

" uh oh this ain't good friends since Luke now has amnesia the Dukes luck has just gone from bad to worse."


	8. Forget Me Not

Following day at the hospital Luke was still lost an confused as all get out he didn't know who this Luke person was. Bo had decided to go on over to the hospital to see Luke little knowing that Luke ain't Luke at the moment.

So Bo walked into LUke's room with a big smile on his face seein' as how Luke was awake now.

" Hey Cousin it's great that you are finally back I really missed ya hope your feelin' better ?". asked Bo

" Um who are you ?", an why do you keep calling me Luke who is Luke ?". asked Luke

" um... Luke are you telling me you ain't got a clue as to who you are ?". asked Bo

" Yeah what did you say your name was again ?". asked Luke

" Luke it's me Bo your cousin don't you remember me ?". asked Bo

" No I ain't got the slightest clue as to who you is or who I am?". confessed Luke

After Bo heard that news he just sat down in the chair beside Luke's bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse was collecting the eggs when suddenly the phone rang so he went into answer it.

" Hello you've reached the Duke Farm this is Jesse Duke Speaking who may is callin'". asked Jesse

" it' me Enos Uncle Jesse I just wanted to let you know the guys that hit Luke is in jail". replied Enos

" That is really great news Enos listen here thank's for calling ". chuckled Jesse

" Listen uncle Jesse how is Luke doin' is he awake yet ?". asked Enos

" Well he is awake now but unfortunately he seems to be suffering from Amnesia". replied Jesse sadly

" Oh I'm sorry Uncle Jesse hope Luke get's his memory back soon that's a Dane shame".

15 minutes later Enos hang up the phone an he got back to doing the paperwork on the prisoners.

" Hey Deputy ain't we allowed one phone call I need to call my boss ". asked Charlie

" Okay but you best not be puling any tricks on me now no escaping on me". warned Enos

So Charlie walked on over to the phone and he dialed the phone number for their hideout".

" Hey boss I got some bad news for ya unfortunately it seems me and Barkley have gotten arrested". confessed Charlie

" What you FOOL ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS IS GOING TO SCREW UP MY PLAN". shouted Jason

" Sorry Boss I do have some good news that Dukeboy still won't be able to identify you ".promised Charlie

" Well that's good news boy but your goose is still burnt to a crisp ". Warned Jason

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was now tryin' to get through the cobwebs of in his head was havin' a little trouble.

15 minutes later Luke heard some footsteps enter the room and he looked up and saw that it was his doctor.

" Well Welcome back Luke sure is nice to see you awake how you feelin' ?". asked Doc

" Well Doc at the moment I ain't got a clue as to who i am, I got a headache that feels like a bomb went off". admitted Luke

" sounds to me like you got a mild case of amnesia , an that headache could be from your concussion". explained Doc

" Why don't you lay back down on the bed and rest while i speak to your cousin y'hear me young man". ordered doc

No sooner did Bo and the doc step out into the hallway to chat did Luke find himself falling back into a deep sleep.

" As near as i can tell Luke seems to be suffering from a concussion , also from amnesia". explained doc

" Now Amnesia usually lasts for a week then it goes away , unfortunately the concussion is going to last awhile.

" He is going to be suffering from a headache , feel dizzy, sleepy for at least couple of weeks". confessed Doc

" Well Uh... he will be alright right doc?". worried Bo

" Yes he will but you will have to keep an eye on him , he can't be left alone, he is going to need bedrest". explained doc

" Okay doc will do but can I sign Luke's paper's or does my uncle Jesse have to do it?". asked Bo

" Well you could sign but um usually the parent/ legal guardian sign's them". explained doc

" That would be my Uncle Jesse who is back at the farm if you I could call him for ya ask him to come". asked Bo

"So Bo made his way down to the hall to the payphone and he made a call on over to the phone called on over to the farm".

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse was feedin' the little baby chick's and feeding the pigs when the phone rang.

" So he quick tossed the remaining oats to the chickens and they went hog wild on them ".

" Hello Duke farm this is Jesse Duke speakin' who am i talkin' to ?". asked Jesse

" Hey Uncle Jesse it' me Bo I got some great news for ya Luke is coming home ". said Bo excidently

" That's great news Bo listen I'll get you boy's bedroom all set up for him when he comes home". replied Jesse

" Uncle Jesse uh .. doc needs you to come on down to the hospital to sign Luke's release paper's ". asked Bo

" Okay tell him I'm on my way and I'll be their in two shakes of a lamb's tail". chuckled Jesse

So as Jesse was headin' on over to the hospital". In town Boss was asking Rosco if he arrested the right men this time".

" Rosco why don't you ever use that brain of your's instead of walking around like a puppet on a string". insulted Boss

" Well I ... think I may have arrested the right men this time Boss uh they is guilty of the crime". explained Rosco

" Did they tell ya who hired um to hit Luke Duke or maybe they is working for the invisible man". claimed Boss

" Boss now I don't know who hired um but I do know they hit Luke Duke". stated Rosco

" Oh Really well who gave you this proof huh you numskull"? asked Boss

" Um.. Well Bo Duke , Cooter did they found the car that they used to hit Luke Duke with ". claimed Rosco

" Well that is good news Rosco now if only we can find out what trash those hoodlums are working for". shouted boss

" Rosco I want you to send Enos out on patrol to find out who this guy is then arrest him !". ordered Boss

So Rosco went out into the hallway and he told Enos to go out on patrol to find out who these jailbirds is working for.

" Okay Sheriff I'll get out their and start lookin' for whoever hired these two crooks". said Enos

Meanwhile back at the hospital O'l Luke was just now waking up from a nice long nap an he was feelin' a little swimmyheaded.

" oh ... lord where am I , why does everybody keep callin' me Luke that ain't my name". said a very confused Luke

" I ... don't know what my name is wait a minute ... um.. maybe my name is Tom that sounds familiar ". thought Luke

" Then again who is these people that claim to be my family who is this Bo person ?". wondered Luke

" Who is that friendly o'l guy in the red hunting cap he seems nice enough but who is he ?". wondered Luke

" This ain't good friend's O'l Luke is in a bit of pickle he's memory has been wiped clean as plucked chicken.


	9. Ties That Bind

Early the next morning Bo, Jesse, and Daisy arrived at the hospital to take Luke home little knowing trouble was on the way. On account of they had no idea that Jason steel was waiting for them in the hospital parking lot just waiting to tail them.

" Mornin' doc we is here to take Luke home now just tell me where to sign , then will be home free". smiled Jesse

So the Doc give Uncle Jesse Luke's release paper's and he signed them then Luke was brought out in a wheelchair".

" Well good mornin' Luke how you feelin?". Asked Jesse as he rubbed his eldest's head".

"Luke couldn't help but give Jesse a confused look on account of his memory still ain't good ".

So Luke said " I feel fine except for a little headache , I feel a little dizzy". complained Luke

" I'm sorry y'all but I don't really know who you y'all are ". complained Luke

" Luke it's me your uncle Jesse you live with me, Bo, Daisy back at the farm". explained Jesse

" Look will y'all quit callin' me Luke I don't know who he is ". said a very frustrated Luke

" Doc why is Luke not actin' like himself ?". asked Daisy

" Well unfortunately it appears that LUke is suffering from amensia". explained Doc

" Just surround Luke with familier things and keep reminding him that y'all is his family". explained doc

15 minutes later the nurse wheeled LUke out to Dixie and he climbed up and he sat down in the passenger seat. Then the Dukes headed on back to the farm little knowing that trouble was followin' them ".

"Little did they know that a little black ford mustang was followin' them carryin' a gun".

Jason waited until he could get a clean shot of them then he let out a few gun shots ".

" Daisy it look's like we picked us up a tail try losin' him at Timber Top Acres". suggested Bo

So Daisy tried her best to try and lose Jason at timber top acres but he was puttin' up a good chase until he ran over. A piece of broken glass then he had a flat tire and so he had to pull over he was so frustrated he kicked the tire".

" Drat's now them Dukes is going find out that I was the one that was behind that Dukeboy's hit and run". worried Jason

" Now my goose is cooked for sure i can't afford his cousin findin' out that it was me ". worried Jason

Then suddenly an idea popped into Jason's head he was gonna ask Boss Hogg for some help in not lettin' Bo find out.

15 minutes later the Dukes arrived back at the farm Luke was so worn out from the drive from the hospital to the farm.

That he had managed to catch a snooze in the passenger seat and so Bo had to give his older cousin a few shakes".

" Hey Luke c'mon wake up now we is home cousin c'mon wake up , Luke Duke will you wake up ". shouted Bo

It took Luke a few minutes but then he suddenly started waking up at first Luke was a little groggy , confused ".

" Where in the heck am I ?". asked Luke

" uh ... Luke you is home.. this is where you live with me , Bo , Daisy". explained Jesse

" I don't remember this place i ain't seen it before at least I don't recall seein' it ". Mr. Duke

" Luke I'm your uncle Jesse you can call me Uncle Jesse not mr. Duke". explained Jesse

Then Luke gave Jesse almost bewildered look on account of he didn't know who he was or who this people were. The look that Luke was givin' Jesse it dang near broke the poor man's heart on account of his own fleashing blood .

Was lookin' at him like he was a complete a total stranger and he tried to put on a brave face for Bo ,Daisy's sake. " Uh Luke this is the farmhouse were you grew up along with me , Bo you do remember it don't you ?". asked Daisy

" um... no i don't really it doesn't really look familier to me it seems almost like a dream to me". explained Luke

" Well um Luke how's about we go into the house and get you all settled okay buddy?". chuckled Bo

So Luke had no choice but to follow these people who claimed to be his family into the farmhouse.

Meanwhile Jason steel had just rolled into town and he walked into the county courthouse to visit with boss hogg. At the moment Boss happened to be on the phone with busybee cafe ordering his usual lunch a sub sandwitch/all the works.

Then all of a sudden Jason steel burst into his door and he pulled out his gun put in boss hogg's face.

" Okay Hogg do you remember me ?". asked Steel

" uh ... well you do look a little... familier.. um.. I don't really know who you are though?". asked Boss

" Well maybe this will refresh your memory your sheriff hired me to frame the boys". reminded Jason

" Holy Smokes your ...your.. Jason Steel what on earth are you doin' back here". asked Boss Hogg

" Well I committed a really bad crime and one of them dukeboys was a witness and I had to shut him up". warned Jason

" You mean you are the one who comitted Luke Duke's hit and run on my lord ". feared Boss

" Well I don't really like to admit my mistakes but ... yes I did now I was hopin' you could do me a favor?". asked Jason

" Well uh... okay mr. Steel ... yes I can what exactly did you have in mind?". asked Boss Hogg

" Well to be honest I was hopin' that you could help me prevent Bo Duke from findin' out". asked Steel

" Bo Duke... ?". ..um... I thought Luke Duke witnessed the crime?". asked Boss

" Yes he did but see I don't want his cousin findin' out it was me okay". begged Steel

" Well um... Okay but you ain't going to hurt him now ?". asked Boss

" No harm will come to him if he don't find out it was me". promised Steel

" Well alright then I will send the sheriff out to keep Bo Duke busy okay ". promised Boss

Meanwhile back at the farm Bo was showing Luke the boy's bedroom he was hopin' that something would spark Luke's memory.

" well Luke does anythin' look familier to you ?". asked Bo

" Well ain't nothin' really jumpin' out at me nice room though which bed's mine ?". asked Luke

" Um... Luke are you sayin' you don't remember nothin' at all ?". asked Bo

" Yes that is what I'm sayin' ... um ..um.. uh.. what's your name again?". asked Luke

" My.. name is Bo I'm your cousin and your mine I just.. wish you could remember me". begged Bo

" Well I'm sorry Bo but I don't ... I'm sorry ". apologized Luke .

Bo could sense that Luke was due for a hug so he walked on over an gave his cousin a big hug.

" Luke don't worry about it none cuz your memory ain't gonna be gone forever". assured Bo

" I just hate this feelin' that I'm walking with no memory , I don't know anybody". complained Luke

" Then Bo gave Luke another hug and unfortunately Luke couldn't help it two tears slipped out".

" Y'know them two sure do have a genuine brotherly affection


	10. Cold Hearted Truth

Luke Duke was still snoozing away in a deep sleep while everybody else was out in the kitchen enjoying a nice breakfast. As Bo was eatin' his nice home cooked meal he couldn't help but worry about Luke.

" Howdy Enos would you like some pancake's , Bacon , hashbrown's ?". asked Jesse

" Um.. no sir uncle Jesse that ain't why I'm here I got some real bad news ". explained Enos

Then Jesse got a rather worried look on his face fearin that O'l Boss Hogg has framed his boy's again.

" Uncle Jesse unfortunately the guy behind Luke's hit and run is um... is ..Jason Steel". confessed Enos

" You mean the guy that tried to frame my boy's into prison is after them again ".

" Well now don't fret none Uncle Jesse I'm gonna put him back behind bars". promised Enos

Meanwhile back in the boy's room Luke was just now wakin' up after havin' taking a nap in Bo's bed".

It took Luke a little while to wipe the cobweb's outta his head , wipe the sleep out fore he got up".

" He still didn't really know who he was , he still ain't remembered who his family was.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen " Well Enos can I offer you a cup of coffee fore' you leave?". asked Jesse

" No thank ya uncle Jesse I gotta be gettin' back on patrol sir ". thanked Enos

" Okay Enos thank's for the warnin' I'll let the boy's know". thanked Jesse

Once Enos was gone Uncle Jesse got back to washin' the breakfast dishes when he heard footsteps".

So He looked up and saw that it was Luke and he had a very confused look on his face not to mention he was barley awake.

" Well good mornin' Luke you sleep good boy ?". asked Jesse

" Um... well uh.. um your name is Jesse ?". asked a very confused Luke

" Yes Luke my name is Jesse I'm your uncle Jesse how you feelin?". asked Jesse

" I'm sorry Uncle Jesse I wish I could remember who y'all was but I ain't got a clue". complained Luke

" It'll all come back to you in time boy just give your body sometime don't rush it now ". ordered Jesse

" Now would you care for some breakfast I made some fried eggs, hash browns, bacon"? asked Jesse

" um.. sure I"ll have some I would also love some coffee too please?". asked Luke

So as Luke was stuffin' his face with a nice good home cooked meal he ain't got a clue that trouble was on it's way. Jason Steel who was up to no good was on his way over to the Hazzard County Telephone Company to start on his plan.

" Hello miss i would like to borrow the telephone book if you don't mind ?". asked Steel

"So Maybelle had no choice but to hand over the hazzard county telephone book even though she didn't want to".

Then Steel looked up the duke's telephone number and he made a phone call on over to the farm .

Meanwhile back over at the farm Luke was lookin' around seein' if something sparked a memory.

a few minutes later Bo walked into the kitchen lookin' like a grease monkey and he needed a shower bad.

Just when Bo was about to get into the shower the telephone rang and so he walked on over and answered it. " Hello you reached the Duke Farm Bo Duke speakin' may I ask who is callin?". asked Bo

" Hello Bo do you remember me I am back for revenge course the last time we met it was to frame you boy's". reminded Jason

" You got some nerve callin' here you pond scum , you wolf in sheep's clothing". shouted Bo

Then Bo hung up on him and looked over at Luke who was a sittin' duck he can't defend himself at the moment". So Bo figured that for Luke's sake he better take care of his dirty scumbag fore' he does some real damage".

So Bo hightailed it out of the farm and went into town and see if he could put steel back behind bars.

Luke meanwhile was startin' to get a really bad headache and he couldn't help see little images flash through his mind.

" OH.. my achin' head it feels like I've been hit by a mack truck oh... my head". complained Luke

" Then all of sudden he saw a picture flash through his mind it looked like a murder scene ".

" He noticed that it was a girl who had been shot she was really pretty, looked just like him ".

" Then he got to thinkin what if that girl had been related to him in someway ". thought Luke

" I don't think she could have been ... as far as I know I was an only child". confirmed Luke

Unfortunately what Luke don't know could kill him because Steel was keepin' a secret from him".

Meanwhile Bo had just arrived in town and he was full of hate for that pond scum creep ".

" Okay Steel LET'S FINISH THIS CAUSE i'm Feelin' LIKE A BULL IN A CHINASHOP".

So Steel and Bo had a face to face fight and Bo got a few good licks in until steel knocked the wind out of Bo".

Then again a Duke never backs down from a fight so Bo got back up and he gave Steel a big hit in the gut, in the face.

Once Bo rendered Steel unconscious he ran over to the General and he CB'd Enos told him to arrest him.

So Enos who was back at the sheriff's station doing paperwork he picked up the CB and he told Bo that he is on his way.

So 15 minutes later he came and arrested steel for the hit and run of Luke Duke and a charge of murder also.

Unfortunately one piece of the puzzle was still missin' none of the Dukes knew why steel did it".

Then a small piece of paper fell out of steel's pocket and Bo picked it up and it was a newspaper clipping.

" Oh my god I can't believe this !". " Charlotte Duke murdered sister of Lukas Kay Duke".

" Bo couldn't believe it Luke was in for a shock for sure when he hear's this news ".

So Bo hightailed it back to the farm to give Luke the shock of his life hopin' that Luke don't pass out.

Luke's memory was slowly startin' to come back but he didn't really remember much yet but all that was about to change.

A few minutes later Bo came burstin' through the door carrying a piece of paper.

" Luke , Uncle Jesse I got some news for y'all you ain't going to believe this". explained Luke

" I found out why Jason steel committed Murder it was because he found out that Luke had a sister

" Why would Steel findin' out that Luke havin' a sister matter to him ?". asked Jesse

" Luke's sister was murdered because she was carryin' Jason Steel's baby". answered Bo

" And he probably told her that she can't keep the baby and she got angry and then he shot her".stated Jesse

Luke suddenly got a flash in his mind again this time he saw it was a man , an a woman they was fightin' ".

" I wanna keep my baby Jason it's our baby honey please don't kill me honey ". begged Charlotte

" I don't want to be nobody's daddy I am tellin' you to kill the baby ". shouted Jason

" Never I Love This Baby you'll have to kill me cause I ain't given up this baby".

Since Luke finally got his memory back and the Dukes solved the crime things can return to normal finally in Hazzard.

"So he did then that is when Luke happend to come into the scene and boy was he shocked.

Since Luke finally got his memory back and the Dukes solved the crime things can return to normal finally in Hazzard.


End file.
